thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandfather Tree
The Grandfather Tree is the heart of the Devil's Forest and is magically linked to all forests in the world. History Held in great reverence by the Native people of the area the Grandfather Tree and Devil's Forest were believed to be the source of life for all forests across the world. By the time of the Lewis and Clarke expedition, the forest began to abduct people for the Grandfather Tree. Believing the actions were hostile but, uncertain of how to act the reports of the expedition convinced President Roosevelt to have to Devil's Forest sealed off and isolated for public safety. Despite this, the abductions would continue for the next 100 years. In reality, the Forest was abducting people in search of an ambassador to act as a translator between humanity and the Forest. With humanity using up more and more woodland, the Grandfather Tree was aware of the risk this posed to the forest and life in general. It was seeking a means to communicate the danger to humanity and to pass on the Zero Seed to a trusted Guardian. Should the Forest and the Grandfather Tree be destroyed the seed could be used to restore the forest and prevent mass death across the world. In ... And the Disenchanted Forest the area the Devil's Forest was located in was re-opened for development. Now in imminent danger the Forest began to abduct more and more people at an increasing rate which drew the attention of both the Library and D.O.S.A.. During their investigation, the Librarians were initially suspicious of the camp director who was covering up the disappearance of the abducted. However, he was revealed to be innocent and convinced something evil and unnatural was abducting people. The investigation became personal for the Librarians when the forest abducted Stone. Combing their resources with D.O.S.A. the group was able to locate the Grandfather Tree which had absorbed Stone. The encounter began with hostilities; the tree's surrounding the Grandfather tree grabbing several DOSA agents when their leader was threatened by an agent wielding a chainsaw. Fortunately, Eve's hesitance to attack her friend gave the Grandfather Tree enough time to calm down and allow Stone's consciousness to communicate with the humans. Explaining the situation to the humans the Grandfather Tree passed the Zero Seed to Eve who promised the Seed would be safe and protected at the Library. D.O.S.A. also agreed and arranged for the forest to be placed under government protection. Powers * Life Force connection - the Grandfather Tree is magically linked to all tree's across the world. Should the Grandfather tree be cut down all forests would die with it. * Plant manipulation - It can command the tree's of the Devil's forest to abduct people. When threatened surrounding tree's will react and protect the Grandfather Tree from harm. * Telepathy - When a person is struck with a splinter from the tree they are able to here its "voice" calling out through the forest. Appearances ''The Librarians'' Season 4 * Category:Artifacts Category:Season 4 artifacts